When the Half Demon Fox Fall in Love
by Christopher Mizutto
Summary: Naruto yang dilahirkan sebagai siluman rubah merasa dunia tidaklah adil. Bahkan dia dipertemukan dengan wanita yang sukses mencuri seluruh perhatiannya, muridnya yang sudah punya anak akibat insiden. Naruto kini dihadapkan dengan dilema yang mendalam. [LAST CHAPTER UPDATED] "Pak..pak guru, badannya bagus,"/ "Sungguh murid yang merepotkan." / Click the tittle and enjoy the story
1. Chapter 1

**"When the Half Demon Fox Fall in Love"  
**

 **[Chapter one of Five]**

* * *

 ** _Cerita cinta antara pria Setengah siluman yang bekerja sebagai guru dan seorang ibu muda yang baru masuk SMA di usia 17 tahun._**

* * *

 _Dunia tidak mengenal kata adil._

 _Atau lebih tepatnya, adil adalah mimpi semua umat manusia. Suatu sifat imajiner yang tidak akan menjadi nyata. Walau semua orang mencarinya, bentuknya tidak akan bisa ditemukan dimanapun._

 _Tidak ada keadilan yang mutlak. Pasti ada yang perlu dikorbankan, pasti ada yang tersisihkan._

 _Begitulah sistem dunia bekerja. Menggilas, tak peduli apapun itu._

* * *

Naruto adalah seorang pria yang ceria. Dia pandai melupakan hal yang melukainya. Tiga pasang goresan di pipinya yang menyerupai kumis itu menjadi bukti konkrit kepahitan yang diembannya selama 37 tahun ia hidup. Namun, sepahit apapun itu, Naruto tidak pernah menunjukkan wajah sedihnya di depan semua orang. Dia selalu tersenyum, atau lebih tepatnya bersembunyi di balik senyumnya.

Kelahiran Naruto sendiri merupakan sebuah hal yang tidak diharapkan. Dia lahir dari persilangan antara manusia dan siluman rubah. Dia dibesarkan oleh sang ayah, dan ibu yang hanya ada di dekatnya pada siang hari. Pada malam hari, ibunya pergi entah kemana. Awalnya, dia mengira ibunya pergi untuk bekerja. Namun kejadian saat itu menjelaskan semuanya.

Malam yang dingin, di pinggir Kota Uzu. Saat itu, Naruto yang baru pulang dari _study tour_ melihat dengan kedua matanya sendiri. Di pembuangan air di dekat rumahnya, Naruto menemukan mayat sang ayah yang sedang memeluk seekor rubah betina dengan bulu merah. Ayahnya meninggal dengan luka bacok, sementara rubah itu ditembak dan kemudian dibakar. Naruto bahkan tidak yakin itu adalah ibunya, namun instingnya membuatnya yakin bahwa rubah itu adalah sang ibu. Kalau saja ayahnya tidak menceburkan diri bersama ibunya ke pembuangan air itu, Naruto tidak bisa melihat sosok ibunya dengan sejelas itu.

Dia hanya menurut kepada alam bawah sadarnya dan mulai menangis, meraung. Malam itu menjadi malam yang kelam bagi Naruto. Berapa kalipun dia meneriakkan nama ayah dan ibunya, mereka tidak akan kembali. Mereka tidak akan ada lagi untuk membangunkan Naruto dengan senyum. Mereka tidak akan ada lagi untuk sekedar menggandeng tangannya ketika Naruto mulai berjalan tak tentu arah.

Saat itu, Naruto kecil kehilangan segalanya. Harapannya. Dan juga kasih sayang orangtua.

* * *

30 tahun berlalu, kini Naruto tumbuh menjadi pria yang penuh dengan prinsip dan semangat hidup. Semua berkat Paman Jiraiya yang merawatnya di panti asuhan. Jiraiya, seorang ilmuwan mesum yang bekerja demi negara, menemukan Naruto yang tidak sadarkan diri di taman. Meskipun Naruto sudah mencaritakan seluruh latar belakang keluarganya dan berapa belas kali mencoba bunuh diri, Jiraiya tetap merawat Naruto dengan penuh tanggung jawab. Naruto dididik keras dibawah asuhan Jiraya, menjadi sosok pria yang disiplin, cerdas dan tidak tinggi hati.

"Ya, paman?" Naruto mengapit _handphone_ nya diantara telinga dan bahu bagian kirinya, kemudian kembali menulis disebuah _notebook_ kecil, "Suratnya belum sampai, paman. Dan kenapa paman tidak mengingatkanku untuk membawanya kemarin?"

Naruto tidak berhenti berjalan. Dia menutup _notebook_ nya dan kembali memegang _handphone_ dengan tangan kanannya. "Apa? Sudah berapa kali paman ketahuan mengintip? Paman, belajarlah sedikit dari pengalaman paman dan jangan mengulanginya," ujar Naruto sambil menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Bukannya begitu, tapi aku hanya–," Naruto tiba-tiba terdiam. Matanya, perhatiannya, dan kerja otaknya berfokus pada satu titik. Naruto kemudian menoleh kebelakang, mengikuti sosok tadi yang berjalan melaluinya.

"Woi, bocah!" suara Paman Jiraiya terdengar sangat nyaring dari _handphone_ Naruto, membuat pria itu mampu mengumpulkan kembali pikirannya.

"Ah, iya, maaf, paman. Tadi ada orang lewat dan sepertinya aku kenal," balas Naruto. Bohong. Ya, pria itu telah berbohong.

Sosok yang tadi lewat sama sekali bukan kenalannya. Sosok itu baru pertama kali dia lihat sejak 3 tahun dia bekerja di desa ini. Sosok perempuan dengan rambut indigo dan kulit putih. Sosok itu entah kenapa bisa mengacaukan semua pikirannya. Naruto memegang bagian dadanya dan merasakan suatu perasaan yang berbeda.

* * *

Naruto kembali berjalan, kini dengan beberapa kantong palstik yang dia bawa di tangan kirinya dan sebuah _notebook_ di tangan kanannya.

"Ramen cup...sudah. _Shonen Jump_...sudah. Celana dalam...sudah. Gula...sudah. Em, sepertinya sudah semua," gumam Naruto. Pria itu memastikan bahwa tidak ada barang yang lupa dibeli kali ini. Naruto sengaja memilih rute yang berbeda dari biasanya.

Biasanya, dia akan berjalan dari toko serba ada ke rumahnya melalui jalan raya dan jembatan besar. Namun kali ini, Naruto memilih jalan memutar dan menyeberangi sungai. Sungai itu memang lebar, tetapi disatu titik, terdapat aliran yang dangkal dan tidak deras. Naruto berniat untuk lewat sana.

Langkah Naruto kemudian berhenti ketika dia melihat sosok tadi berdiri di tepi sungai, sosok yang beberapa puluh menit yang lalu mengacaukan pikirannya dan membuat dadanya sakit. Perempuan itu jongok memeluk lututnya sendiri dan menatap sungai dengan ekspresi sedih.

Naruto kemudian iba dan mendekati perempuan itu. Dia menepuk pundak perempuan itu pelan dan perempuan itu tersentak kaget. Dia menolehkan kepalanya dan menatap Naruto dengan mata berkaca-kaca. Belum sempat Naruto mengeluarkan sepatah kata, Perempuan itu langsung berdiri dan berlari meninggalkan Naruto.

Naruto hanya tersenyum miris. Apakah ini sebuah kutukan? Kutukan karena Naruto adalah hasil persilangan antara manusia dan siluman sehingga dia tidak bisa diterima oleh semua perempuan? Sampai kapan ini akan berlanjut? Sampai Naruto mati? Ayolah, itu tidak lucu.

Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya dan kembali tersenyum. Dia kemudian menyeberangi sungai itu, melompati satu per satu batu besar yang mencuat melebihi permukaan air.

* * *

Semua orang didesa ini percaya bahwa 3 pasang goresan di pipi Naruto adalah luka bekas cakaran. Ada beberapa orang yang mengaitkannya dengan kekerasan dalam rumah tangga yang dialami Naruto oleh mantan istrinya. Adapula yang mengatakan bahwa luka itu akibat cakaran dari mertuanya karena Naruto selingkuh. Tapi tidak ada satupun yang benar.

Nyatanya adalah Naruto belum menikah, pacar Naruto selingkuh dan menikah lebih dulu dengan temannya sendiri. Ketidak beruntungan Naruto dalam hal percintaan memang tidak usah dipertanyakan. Hal itu Naruto anggap sebagai ganti dari ijin untuk hidup. Maksudnya, makhluk seperti dia bisa terus hidup pun adalah keberuntungan yang luar biasa.

Setelah keluar dari panti asuhan, Naruto kemudian memutuskan untuk bersekolah di sekolah pendidikan guru. Setalah bertahun-tahun sekolah, kini Naruto menjadi sosok guru yang ideal. Sosok guru inspiratif dan motivatif, yang ceria dan penuh semangat. Dia adalah guru yang dekat dengan semua murid, apapun latar belakangnya.

Lebih rinci, Naruto mengajar di SMA Negeri Konoha. Satu-satunya sekolah menengah atas negeri di desa Konoha. Berbeda dari sekolah negeri lainnya, sekolah itu bahkan mau menerima murid dengan latar belakang bermasalah. Namun dibalik itu, semua muridnya lulus dengan kualitas yang patut diacungi jempol. Termaksud Naruto sendiri, dia merupakan alumni dari sekolah itu.

Naruto merapikan dasinya, agak gugup untuk acara penerimaan murid baru. Tadi pagi, kepala sekolah baru saja membagikan daftar kelas dan Naruto sekali lagi kedapatan menjadi wali kelas di kelas 10. Pria itu sekilas membaca riwayat dari calon muridnya dan menghela nafas. Lagi-lagi ada murid bermasalah. Murid itu masuk SMA diusia 17 tahun? Naruto bahkan terlalu pusing untuk bisa tertawa ketika memikirkan hal itu. 'Apalagi kali ini? mantan preman? Baru keluar dari rehabilitasi narkoba?' batin Naruto.

'Siapa namanya? Hyuuga?'

* * *

Naruto memandangi kelas yang satu tahun kedepan akan berada dibawah pengawasannya. Dia agak terkejut begitu menyadari bahwa ada perempuan yang kemarin menangis di pinggir sungai. Rupanya anak itu baru SMA dan bersekolah disini.

'Sejauh ini, semuanya aman. Tidak ada yang terlihat seperti preman,' batin Naruto.

Pria itu berdehem dan kemudian berkata, "Yak, selamat pagi. Saya adalah guru wali kalian, ingat baik-baik, Naruto Uzumaki, oke? Panggil pak Naruto. Bukan om, bukan kak. Selama satu tahun kedepan, jangan ragu untuk berkonsultasi dengan bapak. Bisa dimengerti?

Baiklah, tanpa basa basi, kita langsung mulai perkenalannya. Mulai dari kamu yang kucir kuda."

Naruto memperhatikan satu per satu muridnya sambil menggut-manggut. Dia terkadang menandai beberapa murid yang perlu perhatian khusus. Tahun ini, murid yang diterima jauh lebih sedikit dari tahun sebelumnya karena memang jumlah anak-anak yang semakin berkurang. Ada 20 anak dikelas ini yang akan jadi anak walinya di sekolah. Sebagian besar adalah laki-laki, namun tidak terlihat satupun yang berwajah menyeramkan dan mencurigakan. Selama 18 anak yang melakukan perkenalan, semuanya aman.

Tiba di anak yang ke 19, perempuan yang kemarin dia temui di pinggir sungai. Dia berdiri, menunduk. Tidak bicara apapun. Dan ketika mulai terdengar suara bisikan dari seluruh murid dikelas itu, anak tadi jadi gemetar. Naruto menghela nafas.

"Diam! Ayo, semuanya diam! Tolong dihargai teman yang akan memperkenalkan diri," ujarnya agak membentak. Semua anak langsung menghentikan obrolannya dan kini menatap anak tadi dengan tatapan sinis. Naruto kembali menghela nafas.

"Baiklah, Haruno-san –," ujar Naruto. Tapi perkataannya dipotong oleh anak yang duduk di samping anak tadi.

"Pak guru, saya yang namanya Haruno! Bukan si aneh itu!"

Naruto mengerutkan dahinya. Dia mengecek lagi daftar absennya. Dan ketika mengetahui nama anak tadi, Naruto menelan ludahnya.

"Ba, baiklah. Maafkan pak guru, ya, Haruno-san. Yak, emm," Naruto membaca lagi absennya, "Hyuuga-san, kamu boleh duduk. Nanti sepulang sekolah temui bapak sebentar di laboratorium bahasa, ya," ujar Naruto. Murid bermasalahnya jauh lebih bermasalah dari sekedar preman. Naruto saat itu belum sadar kalau anak itu menyimpan masa lalu yang sama pahitnya dengan masa lalunya. Dan dia juga belum sadar, anak itu akan menjadi sangat penting baginya di masa depan.

* * *

Sebagai orang dewasa, Naruto tidak percaya bahwa jantungnya dipermainkan oleh anak yang 20 tahun lebih muda darinya. Anak itu, Hinata Hyuuga, bagaikan sosok perempuan dewasa lemah lembut yang rapuh yang dibalut seragam SMA. Naruto bertaruh, kalau dia seumuran dengan anak itu, dia akan jadi orang pertama yang menembaknya. Sayang, nyatanya mereka tidak seumur. Naruto jauh lebih tua dan dia bekerja sebagai guru –sebuah dinding penghalang baginya untuk menjalin hubungan yang dalam dengan murid.

Hinata sepertinya punya sedikit masalah dalam bersosialisasi. Sudah lebih dari 15 menit Naruto menunggu gadis itu menjawab pertanyaannya di laboratorium bahasa –ruang kerjanya di sekolah itu. Padahal Naruto hanya menanyakan asal dari gadis itu, pertanyaan yang hanya memerlukan dua atau tiga kata untuk menjawabnya.

"Hm, baik kalau kau tidak mau menjawab, bapak tidak akan memaksa." Akhirnya Naruto menyerah. Dia kembali tersenyum dan berdiri. Di ruangannya di laboratorium bahasa ini sudah seperti perpustakaan kecil. Banyak buku sastra yang dibawanya dari rumah untuk bahan pembelajaran di sekolah. Salah satu buku itu diambilnya dan di tunjukkannya pada Hinata.

"Berjalan di benang takdir. Buku ini bapak rekomendasikan untukmu, Hyuuga-san," ujar Naruto, "Bapak tidak tahu kenapa kamu sekarang sulit untuk mengatakan sesuatu. Tapi dunia tidak akan melembek jika kau melemah. Dunia akan semakin ganas, dan akhirnya eksistensi mu yang menjadi mangsa."

Hinata hanya menunduk dan terdiam. Dia bahkan tidak menatap Naruto, dan pria itu juga tidak yakin apakah perempuan itu mendengarkannya atau tidak. Naruto kembali berpikir. Dia mengambil tasnya dan mengeluarkan sebuah _Notebook_ dari sana.

"Buku kecil ini bapak pakai untuk mengungkapkan sesuatu yang ingin bapak lakukan. Hyuuga-san, jika sesuatu dibiarkan meradang di hatimu, itu akan berdampak pada pikiran dan tubuhmu. Ketika berbicara menjadi sulit, bukankah akan lebih mudah untuk menuangkannya dalam tulisan?" ujar Naruto. Dia kemudian membuka buku itu dan menuliskan sesuatu di lembar baru.

 _Kemarin saat dipinggir sungai, bapak melihat Hyuuga-san menangis. Bapak tahu, hal berat sedang atau telah menimpamu. Tidak perlu dipaksakan, bapak juga pernah merasakannya. Saat dimana rasanya sulit untuk hidup dan hidupku sendiri tida berharga. Tapi jika terus berpikir seperti itu, kau tidak akan tahu ada orang yang menemanimu, mendukungmu._

Naruto tersenyum dan menyerahkan _notebook_ -nya kepada Hinata.

"Mulai hari ini, Hyuuga-san wajib menulis apa yang Hyuuga-san rasakan di _Notebook_ ini dan taruh di meja bapak setiap pagi dan ambil ketika pulang sekolah. Lakukan itu, selama sebulan kedepan. Bisa dimengerti?"

Hinata mengerutkan dahinya. Tugas aneh macam apa kali ini? Hinata baru saja ingin protes, tapi dia kembali menutup mulutnya. Dia yang sekarang tidak akan bisa berpendapat, tidak selagi masa lalu masih menghantuinya.

Naruto tidak menghilangkan senyumnya ketika ia berdiri dan menepuk pundak Hinata. Namun, Hinata langsung terkejut. Dia berdiri dan mendorong Naruto, berlari kencang menuju kamar mandi. Dia memandang wajahnya dengan mata melotot di cermin. Sorot matanya lalu berpindah memandangi pundak yang tadi disentuh Naruto. Hinata kembali gemetar. Dia, dengan tangan yang gemetar, membuka keran air dan mencuci tangan. Keringat dingin mulai menetes dan nafasnya semakin cepat.

* * *

 _ **Wird Fortgesetzt/To be Continue/**_

* * *

 _Halo, apa kabar? Mizutto balek lagi. Kali ini dengan cerita yang agak serius. Cerita ini tentang Naruto yang menjalani hidupnya dengan penuh penderitaan selama 30 tahunan hidup dan Hinata yang ternyata sudah jadi Ibu muda._

 _Naruto yang awalnya mendekati Hinata karena tugasnya sebagai guru wali, akan mengalami kesulitan di peryengahan cerita. Duuh, kenapa ya?_

 _Nah, selese bagi-bagi spoiler nya. Sekarang Mizutto mau bagi-bagi pertanyaan!_

 ** _PERTANYAAN: Apa yang terjadi dengan Hinata di masa lalunya? sampai dia jadi diem terus dan ketika di sentuh Naruto jadi seperti itu?_**

 ** _CLUE: Sebuah tindakan asusila._**

 **Apa yaaa? Penasaran ndak? Yuk, yuuuk, jangan lupa pantengin fanfic-nya, terus jangan lupa REVIEW, FOLLOW, atau FAVORITE-in ceritanya.**

 **Dijawab, yaa, pertanyaannya. Review akan dibalas lewat PM, yaa... kalau ndak punya akun, akan dibalas di chapter berikutnya.**

 _salam,_

 _Christopher Mizutto_

 _7/12/16_

 _Semarang, Jateng_


	2. Chapter 2

**"When the Half Demon Fox Fall in Love"**

 **[Chapter** **two** **of Five]**

* * *

Naruto tidak habis pikir. Hinata Hyuuga, walaupun gadis itu sempat mengacaukan pikiran Naruto dan membuat jantung pria itu berdegup tidak wajar, tapi sesuatu dari dirinya membuatnya sangat aneh. Tidak hanya di mata Naruto, tapi juga dimata semua orang.

Pertama, Hinata tidak berbicara banyak –atau lebih tepatnya tidak berbicara sama sekali. Kedua, dia selalu kabur ketika Naruto mendekatinya. Terlebih ekspresinya terlihat begitu ketakutan dan shock, membuat Naruto harus berpikir berkali-kali sebelum berinteraksi dengannya. Ketiga, Ketika Naruto menyentuhnya, dia pasti terkejut dan lari.

Salama 37 tahun dia hidup sebagai makhluk setengah siluman, Naruto tidak pernah diperlakukan seaneh itu oleh perempuan. Selama ini dia memang beberapa kali menjalin hubungan dengan wanita, meskipun semuanya tidak berjalan lancar karena bermacam hal. Namun diperlakukan seperti seorang penjahat yang menjijikan oleh perempuan tidak pernah ia alami sebelumnya. Hal ini makin terasa sakit karena Naruto tanpa sadar menaruh hati pada sang murid. Kepada Hinata Hyuuga.

Naruto duduk dan memakan bekalnya di ruangannya. Matanya langsung menuju ke arah _notebook_ yang kemarin diberikannya kepada Hinata. Sambil tetap mengunyah makanannya, Naruto membuka _notebook_ itu.

' _Pak guru tidak mengerti apa-apa tentang diriku. Jadi berhentilah sok mengerti. Aku benci pak guru.'_

Naruto tersenyum. Dia akhirnya tahu –paling tidak sedikit, apa yang dipikirkan Hinata tentangnya. Sangat susah untuk mengerti perempuan itu. Naruto juga senang karena Hinata mau melakukan tugasnya. Padahal dia mengira Hinata akan membuang _notebook_ itu.

Naruto memasukkan sesuap nasi lagi sebelum dia mengambil bolpoin dari saku kemejanya dan membalas tulisan Hinata tersebut. Naruto tersenyum dan meletakkan _notebook_ itu ke tempat semula dan melanjutkan makannya.

* * *

Hinata membelalakkan matanya.

Sambil menggendong bayi berusia sekitar 3 tahunan yang sedang ngatuk, dia membuka _notebook_ yang diambilnya sepulang sekolah di meja Naruto itu.

Membaca tulisan yang ditulis sang guru membuat Hinata kembali keringat dingin.

' _Kalau begitu, biarkan bapak mengenalmu.'_

Hanya satu baris. Ya, hanya itu. Tapi sudah membuat Hinata tak habis pikir. Sejak insiden 3 tahun lalu, Hinata sensitif dengan orang yang lebih tua darinya. Terutama laki-laki 30 tahunan. Seolah takut dengan ekspresi Hinata, bayi yang digendongnya mulai rewel.

Dari kejauhan terdengar suara neneknya, "Hinata, kau apakan Hidari-kun?"

"Ti, tidak diapa-apain, kok, nek. Dia cuma rewel. Iyakan, Hidari-kun?" balas Hinata sambil menepuk-nepuk bayi itu. Hinata menggeleng, menghela nafas. Dia begitu bersyukur punya nenek yang baik seperti itu. Neneknya tidak punya anak. Jadi ketika diminta untuk merawat anak buangan, sang nenek pasti akan mengiyakan. Itu berlaku untuk Hinata dan juga bayi yang kini digendongnya.

"Hidari-kun, pak guru aneh, kan, ya?" bisik Hinata pelan. Dia membaca kembali tulisan Naruto. Kini dia mulai berpikir balasan apa yang tepat untuk sang guru. Sambil memikirkannya, tanpa ia sadari sebuah senyum muncul di wajah gadis itu.

* * *

 _Pak guru tidak perlu mengenal lebih dari namaku. Nanti Istri bapak mencakar muka bapak lagi._

 _\- Hahaha, tenang saja, tidak akan ada yang mencakar. Lagipula ini tanggung jawab bapak sebagai guru wali._

 _Melakukan ini juga tidak akan menaikkan gaji bapak, jadi hentikan saja._

 _\- Tapi bukankah ini menyenangkan?_

 _Ha?_

 _\- Hyuuga-san, kau harus tahu! Hari ini pamanku mengadopsi anak baru._

 _Mengadopsi?_

 _\- Pamanku adalah pemilik panti asuhan. Anak yang kemarin namanya Konohamaru. Mukanya seperti muka tetanggaku dulu. Lucu, loh!_

 _Pamannya pak guru pasti orang baik, ya..._

 _\- Tapi dia mesum, loh. Jadi kalau aku punya anak cewek, tidak akan kukenalkan kepada paman sampai dia sabuk hitam karate._

Selang seminggu sejak pertama kali Hinata dan Naruto saling berbalasan di _notebook,_ ini kali pertama Hinata mengembalikan notebook tanpa membalas apapun. Naruto tak habis pikir. Apakah dia menyinggung sesuatu yang sensitif dalam tulisannya? Kalau pun ada, di bagian mananya? Naruto menghela nafas. Dia menulis sesuatu disana dan setelah selesai dia meletakkannya di tempat seperti biasa.

"Biarlah, toh anak itu tidak akan membukanya lagi," pikir Naruto.

Pria itu mengecek lagi materi yang akan dia ajarkan hari ini. Namun, pikirannya tidak bisa fokus. Sesuatu telah membuat Naruto tidak tenang. Tapi apa?

* * *

Sekolah Negeri Konoha punya 2 pangeran yang dielu-elukan. Pertama, Sasuke Uchiha, siswa kelas 2 SMA yang menjadi ketua klub sepakbola. Yang satu lagi adalah Sabaku no Gaara, siswa baru dari kelas akselerasi yang memikat hati banyak wanita. Kedua orang itu menjadi orang yang sakral di antara para siswi di SMA itu. Hinata tentu tahu, tapi dia tak ambil pikir. Dia tidak mau direpotkan dengan masalah yang berhubungan dengan lawan jenis. Jadi, dia memilih untuk menjauhi keduanya.

Siang itu, ketika Hinata baru saja selesai memakan bekalnya di kantin, dia tidak sengaja bertabrakkan dengan Gaara. Pemuda itu rupanya sedang melamun karena mengantuk. Dia terkena insomia akut.

"Ma, ma, ma, maafkan..." ujar Hinata dengan suara pelannya.

"Tidak, aku yang salah. Jadi, aku yang harusnya minta maaf." Gaara membantu mengambil wadah bekal Hinata yang terpental cukup jauh akibat bertabrakkan dengannya.

"Te, te, terima kasih...," balas Hinata. Dia menunduk dan menerima wadah bekalnya yang disodorkan Gaara kepadanya.

"Kau anak kelas 10 B, kan?" tanya Gaara. Hinata mengangguk. Gadis itu tidak menyadari kalau Gaara memperlihatkan seutas senyum kepadanya. Dia menepuk kepala Hinata pelan dan meninggalkan gadis itu.

Hinata menghela nafas. Dia selalu tidak bisa tenang ketika berinteraksi dengan lawan jenis, terutama yang lebih tua darinya. Hinata mengambil tisu dari sakunya dan mengelap bagian yang disentuh Gaara. Kemudian, gadis itu kembali berjalan menuju ruang kelas.

* * *

Naruto sudah 3 tahun tinggal di desa Konoha, jadi dia tahu persis tempat makan yang murah dan enak. Tempat langganannya adalah kedai ramen Ichiraku, dia tidak hanya makan disana, tapi terkadang menginap dan membantu pasangan suami-istri lansia itu. Namun kakek yang bekerja di kedai itu meninggal 2 tahun yang lalu akibat serangan jantung. Dan sejak saat itu, kedai ramen Ichiraku tutup.

Karena kesibukannya juga, Naruto tidak sempat mampir kesana sejak melayat 2 tahun yang lalu. Malam itu, sehabis acara minum-minum dengan rekan kerja, Naruto menyempatkan diri untuk singgah ke tempat Ichiraku. Memang tidak sopan untuk mengunjungi rumah orangtua pada malam hari, tapi rasa rindunya pada kehangatan kediaman Ichiraku membuat pria bersurai kuning itu membulatkan niat untuk mengunjungi nenek Ichiraku.

Sesampainya disana, Naruto mengetuk pintu. Nenek Ichiraku langsung membukakan pintu dengan cepat, membuat Naruto agak terkejut dan mundur beberapa langkah kebelakang.

"Hinata! Ah, bukan... kau rupanya, nak Naruto," Nenek Ichiraku menghela nafas. Dia nampak panik.

"Selamat malam, nek. Hinata itu maksudnya Hinata Hyuuga, bukan, nek?"

"Iya, nak..."

Naruto langsung ikutan panik. Nenek Ichiraku langsung meremas bahu Naruto dan berkata, "Kamu kenal Hinata, nak?"

Naruto dengan ragu menjawab, "Em, iya, dia muridku. Memangnya sejak kapan Hyuuga-san tinggal bersama nenek?"

"Ceritanya panjang, nak Naruto. Sekarang, masalahnya gawat!"

"Masalah apa, nek?" Naruto merasa tidak enak. Sesuatu yang buruk pasti sedang terjadi pada Hinata.

"Hinata tidak pulang-pulang, nak! Biasanya kalau dia pulang agak larut, dia akan bilang. Tapi kali ini tidak..."

Naruto membelalakkan matanya. Sekarang sudah menjelang jam 11 dan Hinata belum pulang? Naruto memutar otaknya dengan cepat. Dan ketika dia bisa menemukan beberapa kemungkinan dimana Hinata berada sekarang, Naruto langsung pergi. Dia berlari sekuat tenaga. Pria itu begitu khawatir, dan perasaannya tidak akan berbohong. Hal buruk pasti telah terjadi.

Dia melupakan satu hal, satu hal fatal.

* * *

Naruto bukan seorang atlet, jadi berlari seperti ini bukanlah kesukaannya. Tapi firasatnya mengatakan dia tidak boleh berhenti barang sedikit pun sebelum menemukan Hinata. Dia sudah mencari di sepanjangan pinggir sungai, bahkan mengecek hampir kesemua gang-gang di desa Konoha. Namun hasilnya nihil. Pilihan terakhir jatuh pada sekolahan. Dan disinilah Naruto berada.

Dia melompati pagar dan berlari tergesa gesa. Dia sudah beberapa tahun kerja di sana dan cukup dekat dengan murid, jadi dia tahu satu dua isu sekolah. Karenanya Naruto curiga bahwa Hinata di _bully_. Entah apa alasannya, namum pem _bully_ an akhir-akhir ini marak terjadi di sekolah. Korbannya selalu perempuan. Dan akibat dari pem _bully_ an itu, beberapa dari perempuan yang merupakan korban _bullying_ mengalami trauma cukup berat yang membuat mereka tidak berani kesekolah selama beberapa minggu.

Pihak sekolah bukannya tidak peduli, namun mencari pelakunya memang bukan hal mudah. Jika Hinata menjadi salah satu dari korban, Naruto bisa bertaruh dia akan menemukan pelakunya dan menghukumnya dengan setimpal –bagaimana pun caranya.

"Hinata!" Teriak Naruto. Dia berjalan di lorong gelap sekolahan itu. Ini sudah lebih dari tengah malam, namun Naruto mengindahkan suhu dingin yang dirasakannya. Saat ini prioritasnya adalah menemukan dimana Hinata berada. Naruto berkali-kali meneriakkan nama perempuan yang kini dicarinya, Namun ia tidak menemukan tanda-tanda kehidupan di semua ruangan di 3 lantai di SMA itu. Tak kehilangan akal, dia segera turun menuju gudang lama di halaman belakang sekolah.

Gudang lama sudah tidak dipakai lagi, dan tidak pernah dikunci. Namun Malam itu –atau lebih tepatnya dini hari, Naruto menemukan pintu gudang itu terkunci dengan gembok yang bukan gembok sekolah.

"Hinata!" teriak Naruto. Dia tak mendengar jawaban apapun, tapi dia percaya pada instingnya. Instingnya berkata, Hinata ada di dalam sana. Naruto berputar mengelilingi gudang dan menemukan sebuah ventelasi udara, tapi terlalu tinggi untuk dipanjat. Tak menyerah, akhirnya Naruto memutuskan untuk mendobrak pintunya.

Dia menghela nafas dan dengan sekali dorongan yang sangat keras, pintu itu belum berhasil terbuka. Namun engselnya mulai rusak. Beberapa kali mendobrak, akhirnya engsel pintu itu lepas dan pintunya rusak. Pria itu segera menghambur ke dalam gudang.

Dia menemukan Hinata terkulai lemas di lantai, nyaris seperti mayat. Bajunya basah dan sobek, di beberapa bagian tubuhnya ada luka lebam dan mulut Hinata berdarah. Naruto yang samar-samar melihat kondisi Hinata kemudian gemetar. Gemetar karena amarah.

"Pak guru...," lirih Hinata.

"Diam dulu, Hyuuga-san. Bapak akan menolongmu!" Naruto segera melepas jaketnya dan mengenakannya pada Hinata. Dia lalu membopong Hinata.

Satu hal yang dia tidak perhatikan adalah malam ini bulan purnama. Dia tidak sadar kalau kedua mata ocean blue nya berubah jadi kuning, serta muncul ekor dibelakangnya. Kluitnya juga mulai melepuh. Namun semua konsentrasinya berfokus pada satu orang, pada Hinata. Karena itu dia tidak sadar ketika ia berlari melebihi kemampuan manusia, bahkan bisa melompati pagar sambil membopong Hinata dan sampai ke rumahnya dengan sangat cepat. Wajar karena dia kini dalam wujud silumannya.

* * *

"Iya nek, Hinata baru saja ku temukan. Dia luka-luka, sedang kurawat di apartemenku. Mungkin besok sore akan kuantar kerumah nenek Ichiraku. Ya, sama-sama nek."

Naruto menutup teleponnya. Dia menghela nafas. Sangat susah mengatur emosinya disaat-saat seperti sekarang. Beberapa saat lalu Naruto baru saja selesai merawat luka Hinata dan mengganti baju gadis itu dengan mata tertutup. Sekarang, Hinata terkulai lemas di kasurnya.

Naruto bahkan tidak peduli dengan kondisi tubuhnya yang mulai memperlihatkan wujud silumannya. Melihat Hinata bernafas dengan berat membuat Naruto tak bisa menenangkan dirinya bahkan untuk memejamkan mata sekalipun. Namun, setelah berusaha keras memperlambat transformasinya –itu saja menguras tenaga yang besa- dan berlari selama beberapa jam non-stop, Naruto mau tidak mau kelelahan juga dan akhirnya tertidur.

Hinata terbangun pagi itu dengan gurunya yang tertidur di lantai di samping kasur yang dia tiduri. Rasa sakit yang menjalar dari luka-luka yang ada di tubuhnya membuat gadis itu enggan bangun dan beranjak. Tapi dia tahu beberapa hal. Pertama, ini bukan kamarnya. Kedua, baju yang dia pakai juga bukan bajunya. Ukurannya terlalu besar dan bukan stlye nya. Ketiga, luka-lukanya sudah ditangani. Keempat, pak guru Naruto pasti tersangka dari beberapa hal diatas.

Hinata kemudian gemetar. Dia perlahan melirih kesakitan. Kepalanya pusing. Dia sudah cukup mengalami penyiksaan kemarin dan sekarang dia harus menghadapi kenyataan laki-laki yang lebih tua darinya telah menyentuhnya di banyak tempat. Mengingat itu semua membuat Hinata ingin menangis.

Naruto akhirnya terbangun. Dia berdiri dan mendapati Hinata gemetaran di kasurnya.

"Hyuuga-san, kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Naruto khawatir. Hinata membuka matanya dan menatap tajam ke arah Naruto dengan penuh benci.

"Ke, ke, kenapa bapak melakukan ini! Berhenti menyentuhku sesuka hati bapak! Aku tau apa yang bapak incar dan.."

"Hyuuga-san!" Naruto membentak, membuat Hinata menutup lagi mulutnya, "Bapak...bapak tidak mengerti apa yang kau maksud. Tapi bapak hanya ingin menolongmu, kau tahu? Bapak tidak mengincar apapun..." Naruto mulai menurunkan nada bicaranya. Ekspresi kecewa terpancar jelas dari wajah Naruto.

"Bo, bohong! Se, se, semua laki-laki mengatakan hal itu! Jangan sok manis, pak guru! Aku tahu semua laki-laki seperti siluman rubah! Mereka ber, ber, berbaur untuk mencari mangsa!" Hinata lalu terdiam, mengatur nafasnya. Ini pertama kalinya dia marah sejak beberapa tahun terakhir. Dan menyebut siluman rubah? Hinata merasa konyol sekali. Diantara semua perumpamaan, kenapa dirinya mengambil makhluk itu? Namun, Hinata memilih untuk diam, tidak terlalu memusingkan hal tersebut.

Naruto juga terdiam, mengerutkan alisnya. Mendengar Hinata mengungkit-ungkit soal siluman rubah membuat Naruto sedih. "Kau tahu, tidak semua siluman rubah jahat."

"Ada kalanya, mereka jahat. Tapi mereka melakukan itu untuk orang yang mereka cintai. Tapi tidak semuanya. Ada rubah yang mereka rela mati demi orang lain. Kau tidak boleh mengkonotasikan rubah secara negatif, Hyuuga-san," jelas Naruto. Kini gantian Hinata mengerutkan dahinya, heran dengan Naruto yang biasanya ceria kini terlihat menyeramkan dengan ekspresi seriusnya. Namun disisi lain, Hinata tidak bisa mengelak dari keadaan jantungnya yang bekerja lebih cepat.

"Aku tidak benci dengan siluman rubah," tambah Naruto, "Kalau tidak ada mereka...Kau mungkin tidak akan tepat waktu terselamatkan."

Hinata terdiam. Dia berusaha mengingat kejadian tadi malam. Ingatannya buram, tapi satu hal yang dia ingat adalah mata Naruto kuning bercahaya dan dia punya telinga rubah di kepalanya. Dengan ragu Hinata berkata, "Pak guru ini sebenarnya a, a, apa?"

* * *

 _ **Wird Fortgesetzt/To be Continue/bersambung**_

* * *

 _Huuuu, halo halo, hai hai!Terimakasih udah mau baca sampai sejauh ini, kalian luar biasa. Pertama, Mizutto mau balas review dulu, yaa..._

* * *

 _Belalang Sembah:Makasih udah jadi reviewer pertamax (?), yaaa! Hehehe, makasih udah muji cerita aneh ini. Senang bisa menghibur belalang sembah. Ho, iya, dong... Mizutto suka age gap-an nya yang gede soalnya. :)_

 _Ana: Makasih udah mau review, ana :) Duh, maaf Mizutto ndak tau ada yang anti flashback. Tapi dikit-dikit ndak papa, to? Hehehe... Wah, makasih, ya, ana~!_

 _Riya: Makasih reviewnya, Riya. Justru Mizutto pingin yang beda, jadinya pake bapak/pak guru. Biasanyakan sensei-sensei gitu..._

 _Blackscreen: Thanks udah review yaaa, blackscreen! Yoi, dah lanjuuut! Wkwkwkwk_

 ** _Sisanya dibalas via PM, ya... biar makin kenal, makin akrab sama pembaca :)_**

* * *

 _Yosh, Sepertinya jawaban buat pertanyaan chapter lalu udah pada kejawab. Kemudahan, ya? Hehehe... Bener banget, Hinata di perkosa sama orang. Sayang, cerita mengenai adegan itu ndak ada di cerita ntar ya. Yang berharap naik rating jadi M, maafkan... *ditabok*_

 _ **PERTANYAAN: Menurut kalian siapa yang dulu pernah menghamili dengan Hinata**_ _ **?**_

 **CLUE: Bukan OC**

Duh, siapa sih, cowok ndak bertanggung jawab yang bisa-bisanya nge-hamilin Hinata? Pengin taau? Makanya, tetep stay kalem dan pantengin fanfic ini. **Yuk, yuk direview, difollow, difavoritin ya :) Biar makin semangat Mizutto~!**

 **Dijawab, yaa, pertanyaannya. Review akan dibalas lewat PM, yaa... kalau ndak punya akun, akan dibalas di chapter berikutnya.**

 _salam,_

 _Christopher Mizutto_

 _14_ _/12/16_

 _Semarang, Jateng_


	3. Chapter 3

**"When the Half Demon Fox Fall in Love"**

 **[Chapter** **three** **of Five]**

* * *

"Pa, pak guru itu manusia, kan?"

Naruto menelan ludahnya. Mendengar Hinata mengatakan hal itu membuat Naruto merasa dirinya berada di pinggir jurang. Tapi berbohong bukan tipikalnya. Oleh karena itu, dengan ragu dia berkata, "Bapak dilahirkan sebagai setengah siluman rubah, Hyuuga-san."

Hinata menatap Naruto dengan alis berkerut, meminta kejelasan. Naruto paham dan akhirnya mulai bercerita, "Ibuku siluman rubah dan ayahku seorang manusia. Mereka semua meninggal dimalam hari, pembunuhnya adalah para pemimpin desa di daerahku. Aku melihatnya dengan kedua mataku bagaimana kondisi mereka di pembuangan air di depan rumahku. Setelah itu, aku beberapa kali mencoba bunuh diri. Kau tahu, hidup di dunia dengan diskriminasi bukanlah hal yang menyenangkan..."

"Pak guru...," Hinata mulai merasa bersalah. Walaupun Naruto menceritakannya dengan memasang sebuah senyum, namun Hinata tahu. Dia dapat melihatnya melalui tatapan Naruto, kesedihan dan kepahitan yang dialami oleh sang guru. Pria berambut kuning itu hanya menggeleng pelan.

"Tidak, tidak masalah. Aku sudah biasa," Naruto berdiri dan kemudian berjalan menuju dapur. Rumahnya cukup besar untuk orang yang tinggal sendiri. Ada beberapa kamar, satu dapur, ruang tamu dan kamar mandi. Tentu saja Naruto mendapatkan dengan harga yang cukup murah karena ini rumah tua milik teman pamannya.

Sesampainya di dapur, Naruto mendongakkan kepalanya –menghela nafas. Dia kemudian mengangkat tangan dan menutup kedua matanya dengan tangan. Begitu berat, Naruto merasa beban hidupnya yang berat jadi semakin berat sekarang. Rahasia yang dia tutupi selama bertahun-tahun terbongkar. Apakah kali ini dia akan bernasib sama dengan orangtuanya?

Membayangkannya saja Naruto tidak kuat. Dia takut mati. Dia tidak mau mati dengan cara seperti itu. Naruto kemudian menggelengkan kepalanya dan menepuk kedua pipinya. Dia berusaha berpikir positif, seperti apa yang pamannya ajarkan.

Semantara itu, di kamar, Hinata menundukkan kepalanya. Dia mulai berpikir. Dia sadar apa yang dia lakukan kepada gurunya itu menambah banyak penderitaan yang dirasakan oleh Naruto. Dia tahu, tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Sudah terlanjur. Dia trauma kepada pria paruh baya dan trauma itu menyebabkannya merasa jijik kepada setiap pria. Saat dia melakukannya pada Naruto, maka akan menyakiti perasaan sang guru. Padahal dia tahu Naruto tidak pernah berniat buruk padanya.

Dia tidak tahu gurunya adalah setengah siluman. Dia tidak tahu kalau Naruto punya masa lalu kelam. Yang dia tahu adalah Naruto seorang guru yang terlalu enerjik dan suka mencmpuri urusan orang lain. Mengetahui latar belakang Naruto membuat pikiran Hinata tentang gurunya sedikit berubah. Tak lama, Naruto kembali dengan membawa sarapan untuk Hinata dengan sebuah baki –berisi sup miso, nasi dan omelet.

"Makanlah, nanti siang nenek Ichiraku akan menjengukmu."

* * *

Nenek Ichiraku datang sambil menggendong seorang anak berusia 3 tahun, Hidari. Naruto tentu menyambutnya dengan ramah, dia bahkan menyiapkan makan siang untuk sang nenek. Awalnya dia berniat mengantar Hinata pulang, tapi tadi pagi Nenek Ichiraku menghubunginya dan mengubah rencananya. Nenek Ichiraku tetap memaksa walaupun rumah nenek ichiraku dan Naruto cukup jauh jaraknya.

Beberapa jam dia lalui dengan bercerita kepada Hinata. Tentang bagaimana dirinya dulu, dan disimpulkan dengan pernyataan 'Aku tidak menyesal dilahirkan sebagai makhluk setengah siluman. Aku memang pada awalnya kehilangan harapan, namun sekarang aku mensyukuri aku boleh hidup sampai saat ini.'. Tentu saja Hinata hanya diam, tidak merespon apapun yang dikatakan Naruto. Namun dia bisa merasakannya, setiap kata-kata yang terucap dari Naruto berisi perasaan yang berat dan membuat gadis itu susah bernafas karenanya. Bahkan ketika neneknya datangpun, Hinata tetap diam. Dia terus menunduk. Akhirnya, dia berdiri dan membisiki neneknya.

"Hinata-chan, benar kamu kuat jalan sendiri?" Nenek Ichiraku terlihat panik. Hinata memaksa untuk segera pulang, sementara sang nenek ada keperluan sedikit dengan Naruto. Namun akhirnya dia mengangguk, "Baiklah, kau boleh duluan, tapi jangan cepat-cepat, nenek akan menyusul bersama dengan Hidari."

Hinata dengan terpincang-pincang berjalan keluar rumah Naruto. Naruto mengantar hingga depan rumah.

"Benar tidak perlu bantuan?"

Hinata menoleh kearah Naruto dan mengangguk. Naruto tersenyum, "Jangan paksakan dirimu, Hyuuga-san."

Setelah mengantar Hinata, dia kembali masuk dan duduk di depan nenek Ichiraku di ruang tamu. Nenek itu menatap Naruto dengan tatapan lembut. Disampingnya, si kecil Hidari tertidur pulas.

"Hidari-kun...dia anak pemalu, ya, nek." Naruto memulai pembicaraan. Dia memandang bayi itu sambil tersenyum. Si nenek tertawa kecil dan mengangguk. Namun tak lama berselang, nenek Ichiraku memperlihatkan ekspresi serius.

"Nak Naruto, aku mengatakan ini karena kau sudah jadi seperti anakku sendiri. Pertama, sebenarnya, Hinata-chan bukan cucuku. Aku menemukannya dua tahun lalu di dekat makam suamiku, bersama dengan Hidari-kun. Setelah itu aku merawatnya dan menganggap keduanya sebagai cucuku," Nenek Ichiraku mulai bercerita. Naruto mendengarkan dengan serius.

"Kedua, Hinata-chan memiliki semacam trauma kepada laki-laki. Dia...anak itu, mengalami insiden yang sangat memilukan tiga tahun yang lalu. Sehingga jika bersentuhan dengan laki-laki dia akan ketakutan. Bahkan dia jadi takut untuk berbicara kepada orang asing. Nak Naruto, aku merasa kau bisa membantu anak itu mengobati traumanya...," tambah nenek Ichiraku.

"Memang itu tujuanku, nek. Sebagai gurunya, aku memang menaruh perhatian lebih kepada Hyuuga-san. Berhubung dengan dia sangat jarang berbicara, dia menjadi bahan _bullying_ teman-temannya. Kejadian kemarin juga seperti itu. Aku yakin, Hyuuga-san di _bully_. Hal ini sudah kelewatan. Aku akan segera menindaklanjutinya," balas Naruto. Dia mengepalkan tangannya. Emosinya mulai menjalar ketika cuplikan kejadian tadi malam terlintas di benaknya.

Nenek Ichiraku tersenyum. Sepertinya dia bisa mempercayakan Hinata kepada Naruto. Pria berambut kuning itu adalah sosok pria yang akan menepati janjinya, nenek Ichiraku tahu akan hal itu.

* * *

Beberapa hari setelah insiden itu, Hinata kembali ke sekolah. Sebelumnya, Naruto sudah melaporkan kejadian tersebut ke kepala sekolah. Dan pihak sekolah juga tidak main-main mengatasi masalah itu. Namun sampai saat ini, pelaku _bullying_ tidak bisa ditemukan.

Naruto merenggangkan tubuhnya. Hari ini lebih berat dari biasanya. Dia melakukan kuis mendadak dan kali ini harus mengoreksi jawaban semua muridnya secepatnya agar dia bisa mengukur sampai sejauh mana pemahaman muridnya. Hari sudah sore dan kerjaannya belum selesai, baru setengah dari jumlah keseluruhan yang sudah dikoreksi. Tanpa banyak pikir, Naruto langsung memutuskan untuk mengerjakan sisanya di rumah.

Ketika dia sedang berjalan di lorong kelas, Naruto akhirnya memutuskan untuk mencari bukti yang tertinggal di gudang lama. Dia tiba-tiba teringat kasus _bullying_ dan kasus itu juga harus secepatnya di selesaikan. Karenanya, Naruto mengubah tujuan dari rumahnya menjadi gudang belakang sekolah.

"Kau pikir kau siapa!?"

Naruto terdiam. Dia berada cukup jauh dari gudang dan sudah mendengar suara bentakan. Naruto menelan ludah. Entah senang, tegang, atau apa pun itu –Naruto tak ambil pusing. Dia langsung mengambil _handphone_ nya dan mengaktifkan aplikasi perekam suara, dengan diam mendekati sumber suara.

"Kau...yang cacat seperti orang bisu ini berani-beraninya makan siang bersama Gaara-sama!?"

"Dasar pelacur. Tidak pernah belajar dari pengalaman! Kami tidak tahu siapa yang menolongmu, tapi jangan besar kepala, ya!"

Naruto kemudian mendengar suara hentakan dari belakang gudang yang diikuti suara rintihan. Pria itu menggelengkan kepala, menyadari sebetapa mengerikannya perempuan muda jaman sekarang.

"Haaaa!? Kenapa dengan tatapanmu!? Mau nantang?! Kau cari mati, ya?!"

Naruto hanya tersenyum miris. 'Siapapun yang di _bully_ disana, aku minta maaf, tapi aku perlu bukti kuat. Jadi, bertahanlah sebentar lagi...,' batin Naruto. Tangannya sudah gemetaran. Kalau tidak demi bukti, dia tidak akan diam seperti ini.

"Pak guru..."

"Suara itu...," gumam Naruto, membelalakan matanya. Dia tahu persis suara itu. Walaupun hanya sekali berbicara dengannya dan itupun sambil membentak-bentak, dia tahu itu suara Hinata.

"Apa!? Kau mau cari pertolongan!? Kau pikir sekarang jam berapa dan dimana ini? Dasar bodoh!"

Naruto menjadi tersulut amarahnya. Dia sudah tidak tahan lagi. Naruto akhirnya keluar dari tempat persembunyian dan dengan cepat mengambil foto. Segera setelah mengambil foto, dia memasukkan lagi _handphone_ nya ke saku.

"Hentikan! Pulang sekarang! Cepat!" Bentak Naruto. Tiga orang murid yang kesemuanya perempuan itu langsung diam. Mereka terkejut. Dan akhirnya dengan dongkol meninggalkan Hinata yang terkulai lemas di lantai.

"Pak guru..." lirih Hinata. Naruto tersenyum dan berjongkok di dekat Hinata. Dia tanpa banyak tanya langsung merangkul Hinata. Dengan lembut tangan Naruto mengelus rambut Hinata dan menepuk pundak muridnya itu, berusaha menenangkan. Hinata kali ini tidak terlalu berontak. Dia sudah terlalu lelah.

"Maaf bapak tidak segera muncul untuk menghentikannya," Ujar Naruto. Pria itu menyeka air mata yang mengalir di kedua mata Hinata dan kemudian bangkit berdiri.

"Biar bapak antarkan pulang," tawar Naruto.

Hinata hanya menggeleng. Dia berusaha berdiri, tapi gagal. Naruto hanya tersenyum dan berkata, "Kau terlalu memaksakan diri. Kau boleh mengandalkan bapak, kau tahu."

Naruto kemudian mengantar Hinata dengan sepedanya sampai di kediaman Ichiraku. Nenek Ichiraku yang membukakan pintu langsung panik. Dia mempersilahkan Naruto masuk dan langsung melakukan pertolongan pertama untuk Hinata.

Naruto juga ingin membantu, namun nenek Ichiraku tidak mengizinkannya. Pada akhirnya, Naruto hanya duduk di ruang tamu. Kemudian, dari ruangan yang lain, Hidari keluar. Dia berlari ke arah Naruto dan memukul pria itu dengan pukulan terkerasnya.

"Mama diapakan!"

Naruto mengerutkan dahi. 'Mama? Maksudnya Hyuuga?' batin Naruto.

"Mama?" Naruto akhirnya bertanya balik pada Hidari.

"Mama Hidayi!" Jawab Hidari ketus.

Naruto tersenyum. Dia menghentikan pukulan Hidari dan menatap laki-laki kecil itu.

"Mama Hidari tadi jatuh. Pak guru menolong mama Hidari," jelas Naruto. Dia tidak mau membuat bocah itu lebih khawatir, sehingga pria itu terpaksa berbohong. Tapi faktanya memang Hinata memang jatuh walaupun dipaksa

"Hidayi juga mau toyong mama!," Balas Hidari. Naruto akhirnya tersenyum lebih lebar.

"Hidari bisa menolong mama Hidari dengan makan yang banyak dan jadi kuat. Oke?" Hidari yang awalnya tidak berekspresi kini menunjukkan senyum lebar setelah mendengar penjelasan singkat Naruto.

Hanya sebentar, keduanya kemudian menjadi akrab dan bermain cukup lama. Namun dibalik keceriaan yang diperlihatkan Naruto, pria itu berpikir keras kenapa Hinata dipanggil mama oleh Hidari?

* * *

Selang beberapa minggu, Naruto jadi sering mampir mengunjungi kediaman Nenek Ichiraku. Hanya untuk sekedar bermain dengan Hidari ataupun berbicara panjang lebar dengan sang nenek. Hinata jarang sekali muncul untuk menemuinya. Namun Naruto tahu, Hinata sudah mulai membuka diri padanya. Gadis itu sudah mulai berbicara dengannya walau hanya sepatah dua kata.

Hari itu, jumat sore, Hinata yang mendapat kesempatan konsultasi dengan Naruto pasca kasus _bullying_ dan akhirnya pulang sore bersama sang guru. Naruto mendorong sepedanya di samping Hinata. Kedua insan itu terus diam sepanjang perjalanan. Naruto bingung mau bicara apa, dia takut menyinggung perasaan Hinata. Sedangkan Hinata juga bingung mau ngomong apa.

"Pak Guru, terima kasih sudah bermain dengan Hidari," ujar Hinata dengan suara terpelannya. Naruto tentu bisa mendengarnya dan dia tersenyum.

"Tidak masalah, aku dari dulu suka bermain dengan anak-anak. Saat di panti asuhan juga seperti itu," Naruto tertawa renyah ketika dia mengingat masa lalunya di panti asuhan. Memang ada beberapa kenangan pahit yang membuatnya ingin bunuh diri, namun ada pula sedikit kenangan menyenangkan yang tersisa. Hinata ikut tersenyum. Naruto kemudian menolehkan kepalanya kearah Hinata dan mendapati gadis itu sedang tersenyum dengan begitu manis. Hal itu tentu saja membuat Naruto menjadi salah tingkah.

"A, anu, Hyuuga-san. Em, Hidari memanggilmu dengan sebutan mama. Apa tidak masalah?" tanya Naruto. Hinata langsung menghilangkan senyumnya dan menghela nafas. Ketika keduanya tiba di pesisir sungai, Hinata memutuskan untuk turun hingga berdiri tepat di pinggir sungai. Naruto ikut dan berdiri di samping kanan Hinata.

"Kalau pak guru ingin tahu, sebenarnya Hidari adalah anakku," Hinata memulai ceritanya, "Dia hasil yang kudapati ketika sepupuku memaksaku melakukan seks. Itu terjadi ketika aku mendekati ujian kelulusan SMP dan sepupuku saat itu sedang mabuk sebelum pergi dinas keluar negeri. Beruntung aku bisa lulus SMP, namun disisi lain, insiden itu mengubah semuanya."

Naruto membelalakkan matanya. Tanpa dia ingini, keringat dingin mulai bercucur di wajahnya. Dia tahu Hinata sedang menceritakan insiden yang dikatakan nenek Ichiraku dulu. Insiden yang membuat Hinata menjadi individu yang begitu tertutup.

"Sepupuku adalah pengusaha sukses yang mempunyai citra sangat bagus di keluargaku. Apapun yang kuceritakan tentang insiden itu, tidak ada yang percaya. Dia juga tidak ada di Jepang sampai entah kapan. Jadi karena semua keluargaku menutupinya, sepupuku tidak tahu aku mengandung anaknya. Hingga aku diasingkan dan harus berhenti sekolah. Selama satu tahun, aku diasingkan bersama Hidari. 2 tahun yang lalu aku kabur dan Nenek Ichiraku memungut kami. Nenek terus memaksaku untuk melanjutkan sekolah dan untungnya SMA Konoha mau menerimaku. Tapi lebih jauh dari itu..." Hinata menghentikan ceritanya ketika Naruto menggelengkan kepala.

"Sudah cukup, Hyuuga-san. Bapak mengerti," Naruto kemudian merangkul Hinata dan mengelus kepala muridnya itu, "Menangislah jika kau ingin. Bapak tahu kau tidak bisa menangis di depan Hidari maupun Nenek Ichiraku, bukan?"

Hinata mengangguk. Gadis itu mulai menumpahkan air mata dalam diam. Isak tangisnya memang tertahan, namun Naruto bisa merasakannya. Getaran yang berasal dari tubuh Hinata.

"Tenanglah, bapak percaya padamu, Hyuuga-san. Apapun yang terjadi, bapak ada di sisimu." Naruto menutup matanya dan mengelus punggung Hinata, berusaha menenangkan muridnya itu.

Sore itu, Hinata menumpahkan seluruh beban yang selama kurang lebih 3 tahun di pendamnya. Hinata tidak tahu apa penyebabnya, tapi walaupun dia tau bahwa Naruto adalah pria 30 tahunan dan dia trauma terhadap pria paruh baya, Hinata tidak tahu kenapa dia bisa merasa setenang ini. Naruto bukan pria paruh baya yang sama seperti pada umumnya. Atau apakah karena dia tahu pria itu bukan manusia tulen sehingga membuat Hinata membuat pengecualian terhadap Naruto? Apapun itu bukan hal penting bagi Hinata.

* * *

Beberapa hari setalahnya, Hinata memutuskan untuk menemui Naruto. Hinata sendiri bingung untuk apa dia menemui Naruto. Dia bahkan tidak menjamin satu katapun akan keluar dari mulutnya jika nanti dia berhasil menemui sang guru bahasa itu. Namun kakinya berjalan dengan sendirinya. Selalu seperti itu setiap kali Hinata membuat sebuah komitmen.

Hinata mengetuk pintu tiga kali. Namun tidak ada jawaban. Dia mundur beberapa langkah, membaca kembali papan nama ruangan, memastikan bahwa ruangan yang dia ketuk pintunya benar ruangan bahasa. Hinata terkejut setelah mengetahui itu adalah ruang arsip. Dia kembali berjalan. Tidak lama, karena memang ruang bahasa dan gudang arsip bersebelahan.

Sekali lagi, Hinata mengetuk pintu tiga kali. Tapi tetap tidak ada jawaban. Hinata menghela nafas dan membuka pintu itu. Benar, ruangan bahasa itu kosong. Dia berjalan masuk dan berjalan menuju meja Naruto. Disana Naruto menyematkan jasnya di kursi. Hinata terdiam memandangi jas Naruto. Jas yang sering digunakan Naruto. Tangan gadis itu terulur dan dengan ragu menyentuh jas itu. mengelusnya dan mulai mengangkat jas itu dari kursi. Hinita kemudian mulai menutupi wajahnya dengan jas Naruto dan menciumnya. Aroma Citrus khas Naruto memenuhi rongga hidungnya, merasuk di hatinya membuat jantung Hinata berdetak lebih kencang.

Tak lama, Hinata tersadar akan kelakuannya yang sedikit memalukan itu. Dia segera meletakkan jas itu seperti semula di kursi. Kemudian matanya memandang meja kerja Naruto. Dari ujung kiri ke ujung kanan. Matanya kemudian terhenti di sebuah notebook. Buku kecil yang dulu digunakan Naruto untuk mengenal Hinata saat pertama kali bertemu, karena saat itu trauma Hinata pada laki-laki masih parah sehingga dia bahkan enggan mengeluarkan sepatah kata pun.

Wanita itu kemudian mengambil buku itu dan membuka halaman terakhir dimana disana terdapat tulisan Naruto. Saat itu dia tidak membalas lagi pesan Naruto karena itu mengingatkannya dengan masa lalunya. Dia dari kecil dididik beladiri dan mempunyai sabuk hitam karate, namun itu semua tidak ada gunanya karena jika sudah berhadapan dengan pria yang penuh nafsu birahi, punya kekuatan sekuat apapun, yang namanya perempuan tetap tidak dapat memberikan perlawanan berarti. Sekarang Hinata membaca pesan terakhir Naruto, setalah dia mengembalikan notebook itu tanpa memberikan balasan.

Hinata terkulai dilantai dan membelalakan matanya. Dia tidak bisa membohongi dirinya lagi, karena sebuah senyum, simburat merah muda diwajah dan jantung yang berdetak cepat itu berarti satu hal. Dia mulai menaruh perasaan pada sang guru.

Hinata mengambil bolpoin dari tasnya dan menulis sesuatu disana. Setalah itu, dia menutup bukunya dan meletakkannya kembali di tempat semula. Hinata memutuskan untuk pulang saat itu. Wanita itu bahkan tidak berhenti tersenyum ketika perjalanan pulang. Masih terbayang di benak Hinata apa yang tertulis disana. Hinata bahkan bisa membayangkan Naruto berdiri di depannya dan mengatakan hal itu untuknya.

" _Aku akan mengenalkan Hinata kepada Paman jika sudah tiba saatnya aku menyatakan perasaanku. Sampai saat itu, untuk menjamahmu saja aku takut. Begitu besar perasaanku, hingga rasanya sakit melihatmu menderita._

 _Memang tidak boleh, tapi rasa ini tidak bisa terhindari. Aku tidak bisa mengingkarinya, aku ingin memiliki Hinata. Jika saatnya tiba, bukan sekarang._ "

* * *

 **TBC**

* * *

 _Ululuh, Hinataaa ~ Tjiee Narutooo -_- *didapuk readers*_

 _Namanya guru bahasa, ndak afdol kalo ndak bikin kesemsem lewat tulisan, makanya skenarionya gini. Betewe, pertanyaan di chapter sebelumnya sudah terjawab, ya, kan? Yak, jawabannya adalah sepupu Hinata! Who is he? Akan lebih jelas di sekuelnya, tapi bocorannya akan keluar di chapter selanjutnya._

 _Oh, iya... Happy New Years and Merry Christmas, yaaak. Mizutto ngerayain dua-dua nya jadi agak sibuk, hahaha. Belum lagi ngurus pulang kampung segala, jadi baru up sekarang. Ini saatnya Mizutto balas PM, yaaa...check this out!_

* * *

 ** _Ika-chan : ndak og. Mizutto kuliah di Semarang doang, hehehe. Ika-chan orang semarang, yaa? Makasih sudah mau nunggu. Hinata sudah mulai berubah, loh. semoga jadi lebih suka, ya, Ika-chan. Ini yang namanya cinta merubah segalanya *ditabok*. oke, next._**

 ** _Ana: Sebenarnya, Mizutto bisa nulis seperti sekarang juga karena dulu waktu debut *apaan debut?*, readers nya banyak membantu dengan memberi masukan, mengkritik kekurangan dari cerita Mizutto. Thats why, Mizutto sekarang jadi lebih tahu dan lebih suka nulis. Seneng, kok, ada yang kritik. Kritik aja, ndak papa~ Makasih ya, sudah baca sampai disini, ana. Mizutto sangat senang :)_**

* * *

 _Ehem, lanjut. Untuk chapter kali ini, Quiz nya ditiadakan dulu, berhubung jawabannya juga belum jelas di cerita. Diganti dengan spoiler –bonus sudah baca sampai sejauh ini._

 ** _Next:_**

 **"Tapi Hidayi pingin papa kaya pak guyu...,"**

 ** _Hidari tiba-tiba ingin pak guru jadi ayahnya! Bagaimana reaksi Hinata dan Naruto?_**

 **"Maaf, Hyuuga-san. Bapak tidak bisa."**

 **"apa karena bapak sudah berkeluarga?"**

 ** _Hinata juga membuat sebuah komitmen extrem! Apa, yaaa? Penasaran? Terus tungguin chapter selanjutnya ya._** _Sepertinya minggu depan akan update, jadi jangan berhenti baca._

 ** _Terus, ayo yoook, di-follow, di-favorite-in, dan more important, direview doooong~_**

 _Yang review, akan dibalas lewat PM, yak. Biar makin dekat, makin kenal. Yang review tidak pakai akun juga akan dibalas di chapter selanjutnya. BYEEEE!_

* * *

 _Banjarbaru,Kalimantan Selatan_

 _06/01/2017_

 _Christhoper Mizutto_


	4. Chapter 4

**"When the Half Demon Fox Fall in Love"**

 **[Chapter four** **of Five]**

* * *

Entah perasaannya saja atau memang kenyataannya seperti itu, Naruto merasa Hinata semakin sering tersenyum kepadanya. Hanya kepadanya. Baik di sekolah dan dimanapun mereka bertemu. Mereka berdua semakin sering pulang bersama. Kali ini tujuannya mampir ke rumah nenek Ichiraku agak berubah dari yang awalnya ingin bermain dengan Hidari menjadi ingin bertemu dengan Hinata. Naruto merasa sesuatu dalam dirinya membuatnya secara tidak sadar menjadikan Hinata sebagai prioritas pertama. Bahkan ketika suhu mulai mendingin seperti ini pun, Naruto tetap mengunjungi kediaman Ichiraku. Walaupun dia tidak suka dingin.

"Mama, mama! Seyamat puyang!" Hidari berlari, menubruk Hinata dan meminta gendong Hinata. Hinata tersenyum kecil, dia mengangkat Hidari dan berkata, "Selamat datang, Hidari-kun, bukan selamat pulang." Hidari membalas pernyataan Hinata dengan tawa renyahnya. Hinata tidak bisa melawan dan ikut tertawa bersama Hidari.

Melihat keakraban keduanya Naruto hanya meringis. Dia seperti biasanya mengantarkan Hinata pulang. Ini sudah beberapa minggu berselang semenjak Hinata menceritakannya insiden yang menimpanya tiga tahunan yang lalu.

Naruto kemudian duduk di samping nenek Ichiraku. Dia menghela nafasnya.

"Melihat Hyuuga-san dan Hidari, rasanya ingin cepat-cepat menikah dan berkeluarga," gumamnya, "Walaupun sudah umurnya, sepertinya tidak ada perempuan yang mau denganku. Nek, kapan dewa cinta menoleh padaku?"

Nenek Ichiraku tertawa dan membalas, "reaksimu sama seperti mendiang kakek ketika belum menikah dulu." Naruto tersenyum dan juga ikut tertawa. Naruto awalnya berpikir bahwa Hidari adalah anak yang pemalu, tapi setalah kenal lebih dalam, Hidari rupanya adalah anak yang ceria dan cerdas. Dia punya rambut hitam dan tatapannya juga tajam, tidak seperti ibunya. Naruto jadi agak penasaran dengan ayah kandung Hidari. Namun pertanyaan itu tidak bisa keluar dari mulutnya, begitu sensitif.

"Nak Naruto, kalau sudah tiba waktunya, aku titipkan mereka kepadamu, ya," ujar Nenek Ichiraku, menghentikan tawanya dan hanya tersenyum sambil menyeruput tehnya. "Hanya kau yang bisa kupercaya. Tidak perlu menunggu aku meninggal. Jika sudah tiba saat yang tepat, bawa saja mereka. Jangan segan."

Naruto terdiam sebentar sebelum dia berkata, "Nek, kalau itu...tanpa nenek tawari sekalipun, aku bermaksud mengambilnya dari nenek." Naruto menatap nenek Ichiraku dan tersenyum tipis. Nenek Ichiraku, walaupun matanya sudah tidak sejernih dulu lagi, dapat mengetahui ketulusan yang ditunjukkan Naruto. Dia hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum.

"Ah, nenek merubah mood nya jadi tegang begini!" gerutu Naruto. Hidari kemudian keluar dari dapur, berlari dan memeluk Naruto dari belakang. Naruto terkejut dan langsung berbalik, mengacak rambut tipis Hidari sambil tertawa. Hinata keluar dari dapur dengan membawa sebuah baki berisi segelas teh untuk Naruto.

"Mama, mama! Papa Hidayi miyip pak guyu?"

Hinata terdiam. Naruto juga diam, pria itu sibuk mengatur jantungnya untuk bekerja lebih tenang. Pertanyaan Hidari yang tidak terduga itu membuat keduanya bingung. Terutama Hinata. Akhirnya dia berkata, "Em, bagaimana ya, papa Hidari tidak mirip pak guru. Papa Hidayi itu tenang dan hangat. Kalau pak guru lebih ceria dan energik. Begitu, Hidari..."

"Tapi Hidayi pingin papa kaya pak guyu...," balas Hidari. Nenek Ichiraku menggelengkan kepalanya. Dia tahu bahwa Hinata kebingungan mau membalas bagaimana dan suasananya menjadi semakin tegang. Tapi sebelum nenek mencairkan suasana, Naruto tertawa. Cukup keras hingga membuat Hinata dan nenek Ichiraku menatapnya dengan menaikkan sebelah alis.

Sadar bahwa reaksinya menarik perhatian, Naruto tersenyum dan berkata, "Haduh, Hidari-kun tidak bisa memilih mau papa yang bagaimana. Hidari-kun tau, papa-nya pak guru juga sama seperti papa hidari-kun. Tenang dan hangat."

Hidari menatap Naruto dengan antusias. Naruto tetap tersenyum dan melanjutkan, "Pak guru juga pernah berpikir mau punya papa yang asik diajak main, tapi papa nya pak guru sudah tidak ada. Mama pak guyu juga sudah pergi."

"Peygi? Papa Hidayi juga peygi..." Naruto mengangkat Hidari hingga membuat anak itu kini duduk di pangkuannya.

"Papa Hidari pasti nanti akan menemui Hidari. Terus, Hidari masih punya mama kan?," Hidari mengangguk, "Jadi, Hidari, harus bersyukur. Sayang sama mama, makan yang banyak biar jadi kuat dan bisa melindungi mama. Janji?"

Hidayi tersenyum lebar dan berkata, "Hidayi pingin jadi kaya pak guyu! Janji, janjii!"

Naruto tertawa renyah dan mengacak-acak rambut anak kecil itu. Hinata yang melihat Naruto dari jauh hanya tersenyum. Tapi dibalik senyumnya, Hinata merasakan sesuatu yang aneh. Dia jadi teringat sepupunya, ayah kandung Hidari, tapi Hinata kali ini tidak terlalu banyak memikirkannya. Karena semuanya terpusat pada satu orang. Pikiran Hinata kali ini penuh dengan Naruto.

Dia baru menyadarinya, dia agak keliru mengenal Naruto. Pria itu bukan hanya sosok yang ceria dan enerjik, namun juga hangat dan penuh pengertian. Keberadaan Naruto mampu mencairkan hati Hinata yang telah lama beku akibat insiden 3 tahun lalu.

* * *

"Pak guru, maafkan yang tadi dilakukan Hidari..." Hinata mengantar Naruto pulang sampai depan halaman rumah. Hidari sudah tertidur nyanyak setelah lama bermain dengan Naruto. Perempuan berparas cantik itu menundukkan wajahnya, tapi dia tidak bisa menutupi senyumnya.

"Tidak masalah. Ngomong-ngomong, ayah kandung Hidari tidak pernah mencari kalian?" tanya Naruto. Keduanya berhenti di depan pintu pagar.

"Tidak... Keberadaanku disini tidak diketahui keluargaku, dia juga dinas di luar negeri. Dan aku tidak mau bertemu dengannya sekarang. Lagipula, sepertinya Hidari lebih suka pak guru ketimbang ayahnya," Balas Hinata.

Naruto hanya tersenyum, dia memejamkan matanya dan mengacak rambut Hinata, "Dia berkata seperti itu karena dia belum bertemu dengan ayahnya, Hyuuga-san." Naruto berhenti mengacak rambut Hinata dan memberikannya tepukan pelan di kepala.

"Baiklah, bapak pulang dulu, Hyuuga-san," Ujar Naruto. Tapi sebelum dia melangkah pergi, Hinata meraih ujung lengan jaket Naruto, memeganginya dan berkata, "Pak guru mau tidak jadi ayahnya Hidari?"

Angin malam yang berhembus tidak berdampak apapun terhadap Naruto saat itu. Dia tidak bisa merasakan dinginnya malam karena tubuhnya panas akibat pertanyaan Hinata. Ibu muda beranak satu itu secara tidak langsung melamarnya. Naruto menelan ludahnya. Dia senang, tapi disisi lain, dia juga adalah seoorang guru. Dilema.

"Aku suka pak guru, sama seperti Hidari, aku ingin pak guru jadi bapaknya Hidari. Bisa?" ulang Hinata. Hinata sendiri tidak bisa menyembunyikan simburat merah di kedua pipinya, sedalam apapun dia menunduk. Karena simburat itu kini menjalar hingga ke kedua daun telinganya. Ini bukan sekedar candaan, Hinata sudah memikirkannya dari sejak Naruto mulai akrab dengan Hidari dan juga dirinya. Dari sejak Naruto menceritakan masa lalunya. Hinata sudah tidak bisa lagi mengabaikan Naruto seperti pada saat pertama dia bertemu dengan pria itu.

Naruto yang sudah tidak mampu mehan dirinya sendiri kemudian memeluk Hinata. Begitu erat seolah itu adalah pertemuan terakhir mereka. Tapi pelukkan itu tidak berlangsung lama. Naruto tiba-tiba memendorong Hinata. Dia mengambil nafas dan berkata, "Maaf, Hyuuga-san. Bapak tidak bisa."

"Apa karena bapak sudah berkeluarga?" Tanya Hinata. Naruto yakin pernyataan itu keluar dari rumor yang beredar, pria itu menghela nafas dan menjawab, "Bapak belum menikah, Hyuuga-san."

"Kalau begitu karena aku masih SMA? Karena aku murid dan bapak adalah guru? Begitu?"

Dor. Naruto tertembak tepat di jantungnya. Pertanyaan Hinta begitu mengena, hingga Naruto tidak bisa membalas apapun. Dia hanya memalingkan pandangannya. Hinata merasa emosinya memuncak. Dia mengangkat kepalanya, sedikit menjijit dan mencium gurunya itu, tepat di bibir Naruto. Setalah mencium dalam waktu yang singkat, Hinata mengangkat tangannya dan menyentuh kedua pipi Naruto dengan kedua tangannya.

"Dalam waktu satu tahun, pak guru, aku akan lulus dari SMA. Aku akan membuat pak guru menarik kembali pernyataan pak guru dalam waktu kurang dari setahun. Bersiaplah." Hinata memang pemalu. Tapi jika dia sudah membulatkan niatnya untuk sebuah komitmen, maka dia akan menyerang habis-habisan. Perempuan seperti itulah Hinata.

Hinata meninggalkan Naruto dan kembali masuk kerumah. Naruto pun keluar dari halaman rumah itu. Pria itu berjalan hingga cukup jauh dari kediaman nenek Ichiraku dan terkulai lemas di jalan. Ini sudah batasnya. Naruto merinding akibat ancaman dari Hinata. Anak itu tidak bercanda. Rasa sukanya serius untuk Naruto. Keseriusan itu membuat Naruto serasa akan meleleh.

Dia menjambak rambutnya dan melirih, "sialan, kenapa rasanya sakit sekali."

* * *

Siang itu Naruto mendapatkan berkas yang dia minta dari kearsipan sekolah. Berkas riwayat dari semua murid walinya. Penting, karena sebentar lagi Naruto akan mengadakan konsultasi dalam pemilihan konsentrasi untuk murid walinya. Naruto punya waktu kosong sekitar 2 jam untuk membaca semuanya. Namun tanpa sadar, Naruto langsung mencari berkas milik Hinata dari tumpukan kertas itu.

Matanya terbelalak ketika dia membacanya. Anak itu ternyata lulus SMP dengan jalur akselerasi, dengan waktu belajar hanya 2 tahun. Ditambah, dia memenangi banyak olimpiade dan cukup aktif berorganisasi. Hal itu menjelaskan semuanya. Kenapa Hinata yang sudah punya anak padahal belum menikah bisa memasuki sekolah favorit di Konoha itu.

Naruto meletakkan lagi berkas Hinata di tumpukan kertas dan menghela nafas. SMA Konoha memang menyediakan kelas akselerasi, namun sangat kecil kemungkinan murid dari kelas reguler pindah kekelas akselerasi. Walaupun begitu, Naruto tahu ada kemungkinan Hinata bisa saja pindah ke kelas akselerasi. Dan membuat pernyataannya menjadi kenyataan.

Naruto mengurut pelipis nya. Dia memang senang kalau Hinata mengambil inisiatif seperti itu. Dia juga tidak keberatan menjadi ayah bagi Hidari. Namun permasalahannya cukup klasik, dia guru dan Hinata masih berstatus murid. Dia tidak ingin Hinata mengambil keputusan sembrono. Tetapi dilain sisi, dia juga laki-laki yang begitu mencintai Hinata. Hanya menunggu waktu hingga Naruto "meledak" dan menghancurkan dinding pembatas guru-murid tersebut. Pria setengah siluman itu hanya berharap keduanya tidak terjadi dalam sebelum Hinata lulus.

* * *

Satu per satu murid memasuki ruangannya. Memang ada guru bimbingan di sekolah itu, tapi Naruto lebih tenang jika melakukan konsultasi seperti ini sendiri. Lagipula dia sudah mendapat ijin dari kepala sekolah. SMA Konoha melakukan sistem yang agak berbeda dari sekolah lainnya. Disini siswa diminta memilihi konsentrasi ketika akan naik ke kelas 2 SMA, dengan jurusannya: Ilmu alam dan ilmu budaya dan sosial. Siswa juga diberi pilihan untuk memilih kelas reguler atau akselerasi di pendaftaran sekolah dan pergantian tahun ajar di kelas dua.

"Terima kasih, pak," Haruno menunduk. Dia berdiri dari kursi dan keluar dari ruangan, Naruto hanya mengangguk. Dia sibuk memainkan _bolpoint-_ nya. Haruno memilih konsentrasi ilmu alam, karena memang anak itu cukup pintar di kelas. Hampir semua murid telah melakukan konsultasi dengannya siang itu. Ada beberapa anak yang kemampuan akademis di bidang sainteknya kurang tapi memilih konsentrasi ilmu alam, sehingga Naruto harus menyarankan mereka untuk memilih ilmu budaya dan sosial. Ada pula anak yang tidak mau dinasehati dan memakan banyak waktu bagi Naruto untuk menjelaskannya pada anak-anak tersebut.

Mendengar ketukan pintu tiga kali, Naruto langsung berseru, "Oke, masuk..."

Dia meletakkan berkas milik Haruno di tumpukan berkas yang sudah selesai digunakan. Lalu pria itu mengambil lagi selembar kertas di tumpukan berkas lainnya. Pria itu tidak memperhatikan siapa yang masuk ke ruangannya, bahkan ketika pintu di hadapannya bergeser menimbulkan suara.

"Selamat pagi, pak..."

Naruto menelan ludahnya dan mengangkat kepalanya. Rupanya benar, Hinata duduk di hadapannya. Dia memejamkan matanya dan mengambil _bolpoint_ dari sakunya. Naruto mengetuk-ngetuk bolpoinnya di meja dan membaca kembali berkas Hinata.

"Hyuuga-san, benar mau pindah ke kelas akselerasi?" Naruto mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Hinata, "Kau masih harus mengejar materi, dan juga mengikuti pelajaran konsentrasi."

Hinata hanya mengangguk. Hinata membalas tatapan Naruto dan berkata, "Aku mengambilnya untuk lulus setahun lebih cepat. Dengan begitu satu tahun kedepan aku akan lulus dan pak guru..."

"Bagaimana dengan Hidari? Kau sudah berbicara dengan nenek Ichiraku?"

Hinata menghela nafas. Dia tahu Naruto berusaha mengalihkan topik pembicaraan.

"Dan pak guru tidak punya alasan untuk menolakku."

"Bapak ulangi, bagaimana dengan Hidari? Kau sudah membicarakannya dengan nenek Ichiraku?"

Hinata terdiam dan kemudian menjawab, " Akan kubicarakan nanti dengan nenek."

"Menurutmu, apakah dirimu lebih penting dari Hidari?"

Hinata kemudian menundukkan kepalanya, lalu dengan suara pelan berkata, "Tapi aku sudah membuat komitmen untuk..."

"Hyuuga-san juga membuat komitmen untuk membesarkan Hidari, kan? Kalau kau masuk kelas akselerasi, akan sedikit waktu bagimu untuk mendampingi Hidari. Kau tahu, materinya sangat berat di kelas akselerasi.

Bapak tahu kau ingin cepat lulus, tapi walaupun kau tetap lulus di kelas reguler pun Hidari akan menunggumu. Tidak ada alasan _urgent_ bagimu untuk lulus lebih cepat," bantah Naruto. Dia menghela nafas dan membalik lembar pertama berkas Hinata. Dia kembali menunduk untuk membaca berkas berisi hasil studi selama dua semester yang hampir sempurna milik Hinata. Tidak ada satupun nilai disana yang berada dibawah 97.

"Aku akan tetap melakukannya. Dua komitmen itu, aku bisa penuhi."

Naruto mengangkat wajahnya. Pria itu cukup terkejut. Dua komitmen yang diambil Hinata sangat berat. Dengan tubuhnya yang kecil, Naruto tidak yakin Hinata akan baik-baik saja. Namun Naruto tidak bisa berkata-kata lagi karena Hinata langsung beranjak pergi. Dia hanya bisa menghela nafas.

"Kenapa anak itu selalu membuatku khawatir," batinnya.

* * *

Benar perkiraan Naruto. Hinata mengahabiskan sebagian besar waktunya di libur musim dinginnya sampai masuk tahun jaran baru untuk mengejar pelajaran. Beruntung, Naruto sering mampir dan membantu nenek Ichiraku merawat Hidari. Tapi walaupun sibuk mengejar materi, ibu muda itu masih menyempatkan diri untuk menyuapi Hidari, memandikan dan menidurkannya. Terkadang juga bermain dengan Hidari.

Keadaan itu berlangsung cukup lama hingga membuat nenek Ichiraku gelisah. Naruto berkali-kali diminta nenek itu untuk menghentikan Hinata, namun percuma. Hinata sudah membulatkan tekadnya. Yang bisa dilakukan keduanya adalah melihat dari jauh dan berdoa untuk Hinata.

Kegelisahan Naruto lebih parah dari nenek Ichiraku. Pria itu bahkan tanpa sadar memikirkan Hinata hampir disetiap waktu luangnya. Gedung untuk kelas akselerasi berbeda dengan kelas reguler. Guru-gurunya pun berbeda. Terakhir kali Naruto mengunjungi gedung akselerasi, dia melihat Hinata di tengah-tengah kelompok diskusi. Wajahnya yang pemalu berubah menjadi serius. Membuat pesona-nya semakin memancar, terutama di mata Naruto. Namun pria itu tidak bisa melakukan apapun, karena Hinata selalu sibuk.

3 bulan pun berlalu dengan cepat. Naruto jadi semakin jarang bertemu dengan Hinata. Bahkan ketika dia berkunjung ke rumah nenek Ichiraku, Hinata sedang belajar dikamar atau sedang mengerjakan laporan tambahan. Nenek Ichiraku sudah sering menasehati, namun Hinata selalu tidak mengindahkannya.

Hari itu, Naruto pulang lebih larut dari biasanya. Dia harus mengoreksi hasil ujian tengah semester hari itu. Kali ini, hal yang sangat langka terjadi. Dia berpapasan dengan Hinata di gerbang sekolah. Naruto memandang Hinata dari kejauhan. Apakah tepat baginya untuk menemui Hinata? Apakah keberadaannya akan menganggu Hinata? Tapi sebelum Naruto menemukan jawabannya, tubuhnya bergerak dengan sendirinya. Dia setengah berlari menyusul Hinata dan berteriak, "Hyuuga-san!"

Hinata terdiam. Dia kemudian menoleh kearah Naruto dan tersenyum. Hanya senyum dan Naruto sudah bersyukur dia memutuskan untuk mengejar Hinata. Senyum itu adalah sebuah harta yang berharga bagi Naruto.

"Baru pulang?" tanya Naruto. Dia memperhatikan Hinata dan ketika sadar Hinata tidak mengenakan syal, padahal cuaca cukup dingin, Naruto melepas syalnya dan mengenakannya pada Hinata. Walaupun dia sendiri tidak suka dingin.

"Diskusi," jawab Hinata singkat. Naruto hanya mengerucutkan bibirnya dan mengangguk-angguk.

"Hyuuga-san, beristirahatlah sekali-kali," ujar Naruto.

"Hinata," ujar Hinata, "Panggil aku Hinata, pak guru."

Naruto terdiam. Dia menggigit bibir bagian bawahnya dan memandang ke arah lain. Memanggil murid dengan nama depannya bukan hal yang sopan bagi seorang guru. Akhirnya Naruto menghela nafas dan menjawab, "Se, sebagai seorang guru, memanggil murid dengan nama panggilan bukan hal yang sopan."

"Tapi hanya ada kita berdua."

Hinata tidak menatap Naruto, wanita bersurai ungu itu terus melihat aspal. Naruto mengerutkan alisnya.

"Baiklah, baiklah...tapi hanya saat sedang bedua saja, ya, Hi-Hi-Hinata." Naruto mengangkat tangannya dan menutupi wajahnya. Wajahnya terasa panas, menjalar hingga ke daun telinganya. Hinata yang mendengarnya juga ikut memanas. Namun Hinata tiba-tiba terjatuh. Untung Naruto sigap dan langsung menahan Hinata sebelum kepala gadis itu mengenai tanah.

Pria berusia jalan 37 tahun itu langsung meletakkan punggung tangannya di dahi Hinata. Dia kemudian terdiam, berpikir keras. Hinata ternyata demam tinggi dan kediaman nenek Ichiraku sangat jauh. Yang terdekat adalah rumahnya. Tapi jalan menuju rumahnya berlawanan arah dengan rumah nenek Ichiraku. Naruto dengan berat memutuskan untuk menggendong Hinata dan membawa perempuan itu ke rumahnya.

"Ayolah...Kenapa harus hari ini?" Kegelisahan Naruto bertambah begitu dia ingat apa yang akan terjadi hari ini. Hari ini adalah hari dimana dia akan berubah menjadi siluman rubah. Dia tidak suka sosoknya dilihat oleh orang lain. sosok yang baginya bagaikan kutuk.

* * *

 _ **TBC**_

* * *

 _Yooo, halo, haloha! Mizutto balek. Wah, tidak kerasa sudah mau mencapai ending, ya. Langsung ja, tanpa basa-basi, Mizutto mau bales review dulu, yak!_

 _Ana: Wah, terimakasih, ya, na... Udah mau baca sampai sejauh ini, Mizutto senang :)_

 _Dah. Next, Mizutto seperti chapter sebelumnya mau kasih yang nama spoiler dan sedikit quiz, nih... hehehe_

 _ **Naruto harus menghadapi cobaan terberat dalam hidupnya, tinggal seatap bersama wanita yang dicintainya. Terlebih masalah terbesar adalah malam itu malam bulan purnama.**_

 _ **Kehangatan yang merambat melewati tangan Naruto, menyentuh bibirnya kemudian menjalar keseluruh tubuh Hinata.**_

 _ **"Pak..pak guru, badannya bagus, ya..."**_

 _ **Question: Apakah yang akan dilakukan mereka berdua!?**_

 _Yeah, ayo dijawab. Jawabannya akan bisa dilihat di chapter selanjutnya. Tunjukkan kemampuan menebak alur cerita kalian~!_

 _Oh, hiya, makasih, ya buat semuanya yang sudah mau tetap baca sampai sejauh ini. Mizutto sangat senang, terima kasih! Abis ini adalah chapter terakhir. Semoga ceritanya menghibur para pembaca sekalian._

 _Ayo monggo... direview, difavoritin, difollow~ supaya Mizutto makin semangat :) byee!_


	5. Chapter 5

**"When the Half Demon Fox Fall in Love"  
**

 **[Last Chapter]**

* * *

Rumah Naruto bukan di pusat desa, tapi di dekat hutan di pinggir desa Konoha. Jarang sekali pemukiman warga disana. Memang sengaja supaya dia bisa memperoleh kenyamanan dan juga untuk mengantisipasi saat seperti sekarang tiba -dimana dia akan berubah menjadi siluman rubah. Akan menjadi merepotkan jika ada orang melihat sosoknya melalui celah jendela ataupun pintu, terutama jika tempatnya padat penduduk.

Sambil menggendong Hinata di punggungnya, Naruto mengeluarkan kunci rumah dan membuka pintu, menidurkan Hinata di kamarnya, keluar lagi untuk mengunci semua jendela dan pintu. Kemudian dia duduk dan menelepon Nenek Ichiraku. Memastikan nenek Ichiraku tahu bahwa Hinata ada di rumahnya, tak sadarkan diri karena demam.

Terakhir, Naruto memberikan obat mujarab untuk deman, obat turun temurun yang diramunya sendiri dari ajaran sang ibu. Sebenarnya obat itu awalnya khusus untuk siluman, tapi Ibu Naruto telah memodifikasinya hingga bisa dikonsumsi oleh manusia. Dan benar saja kondisi Hinata langsung membaik. Naruto menghela nafas sembari keluar dari kamarnya.

Pria itu membanting tubuhnya di sofa. Dia mengangkat tangan dan menutup wajahnya. Ini adalah hari yang berat baginya. Kedua kalinya Hinata akan melihat sosok silumannya. Naruto memang tidak yakin Hinata telah melihat sosok silumannya sebelum hari ini. seingatnya, saat dia menyelamatkan Hinata beberapa bulan yang lalu, gadis itu hanya menanyakan apakah dirinya manusia atau bukan. Tapi yang pasti adalah semua orang ketika melihat sosok siluman Naruto akan langsung takut dan yang paling mengerikan adalah dia akan di bunuh seperti yang dialami kedua orantuanya.

Perlahan tubuh Naruto mulai panas, kulitnya melepuh. Telinga rubah mulai muncul di atas kepalanya. Dia tetap menutup wajahnya dengan tangan ketika tubuhnya perlahan memperlihatkan perubahan yang cukup mengerikan. Naruto dipenuhi bulu-bulu lembut bercahaya merah. Dan Naruto akhirnya menjauhkan tangannya dari wajahnya. Matanya juga berubah, menjadi kuning dan bercahaya.

Sosoknya bukan seperti sosok siluman rubah seperti di komik, anime, atau film. Jauh lebih nyata dan mengerikan. Kulitnya yang melepuh kini sudah tertutupi oleh bulu berwarna merah, menutupi sebagian besar tubuhnya. Terutama bagian atas tubuhnya, bahkan saking lebatnya bulu di bagian itu sampai membuat kaos yang dikenakan Naruto sobek. Rasanya tidak nyaman, Naruto sendiri tidak menyukainya. Akhirnya dia melepas kaosnya. Dia bersyukur tadi sempat mengganti celananya dengan celana yang kebesaran.

"Pak guru?"

Naruto terkejut. Dia langsung menoleh dan mendapati Hinata berdiri di depan pintu kamarnya, menatapnya. Naruto langsung berdiri dan bersembunyi di belakang sofa.

"Jangan mendekat!" bentak Naruto. Pria itu menggelengkan kepalanya dan melirih, "Jangan lihat sosokku yang menyedihkan. Kumohon..."

Naruto memejamkan matanya seiring hentakan kaki yang makin lama makin keras terdengar. Dia tahu Hinata sedang berjalan mendekatinya.

Namun kemudian, ketika dia merasakan seseorang menyentuhnya. Sentuhannya semakin terasa hangat ketika Naruto tahu dia dipeluk. Naruto membuka matanya, terkejut. Hinata memeluknya dan mengelus bulunya dengan lembut.

"Hyu-Hyuuga-san?" lirih Naruto.

"Hinata."

Naruto terdiam. Dia menggigit bibir bagian bawahnya. Pria itu mengerutkan dahinya, berusaha membuat air mata tidak keluar dari kelopak matanya. Namun semua usahanya sia-sia. Kelembutan yang diberikan Hinata merobohkan pertahanannya. Akhirnya, Naruto mau tidak mau membiarkan dirinya menangis tanpa suara. Sudah berapa puluh tahun Naruto menantikan sentuhan ini. Perlakuan yang paling dia rindukan semenjak orangtuanya meninggal.

Dia mengangkat tangannya. Pria itu ingin membalas pelukan Hinata, tapi dia ragu. Dia takut bahwa dengan memeluk Hinata dia akan mengotori perempuan itu. Hinata sudah punya tertalalu banyak beban dihidupnya dan Naruto tahu dia tidak boleh menambah beban hidup Hinata.

Akhirnya, Naruto menggunakan tangannya untuk melepaskan pelukan Hinata. Dia mendorong pundak perempuan itu dan menggelengkan kepalanya. Tanpa bertanya pun Hinata tahu makna dibalik tatapan Naruto. Dia tahu Naruto segan untuk memperdalam hubungan diantara keduanya.

"Tidak apa-apa, pak guru. Aku mencintai pak guru," lirih Hinata. Ibu muda itu menyeka air mata Naruto dan berkata, "Apapun wujud pak guru. Aku akan menerimanya."

"Bukannya kau trauma dengan laki-laki berusia 20 tahunan? Apa bapak salah?"

Hinata menggeleng.

"Perasaan itu masih menghantuiku. Tapi pak guru entah kenapa berbeda," Hinata menyentuhkan keningnya ke kening Naruto. Membuat nafas keduanya beradu dalam sebuah harmoni dengan senandung dari kedua jantung yang berdetak kencang. "Pak guru yang mengubah diriku," tambah Hinata.

"Tidak boleh, Hyuuga-san. Bapak sudah bersumpah tidak akan menjalin hubungan percintaan dengan murid," lirih Naruto.

"Hinata, pak guru." Naruto hanya menatap Hinata dengan senyum tipisnya kemudian menggeleng pelan. Sama seperti Hinata, Naruto juga sudah membuat komitmen. Karenanya, dia tidak akan lengah dan menjamah Hinata. Dia tidak akan melewati batasan antara guru dan murid lebih dari ini.

"Kalau begitu, bagaimana perasaan bapak? Apa bapak juga mencintaiku?" Pertanyaan Hinata membuat Naruto terdiam cukup lama. Kemudian, dengan sebuah dorongan, Naruto berhasil menindih Hinata. Dia mengangkat tangannya, menutupi mulut Hinata dan menciumnya. Walaupun ciuman itu terhalangi oleh tangan Naruto yang dipenuhi bulu kemerahan, Hinata bisa merasakannya. Kehangatan yang merambat melewati tangan Naruto, menyentuh bibirnya kemudian menjalar keseluruh tubuh Hinata. Ciuman itu berlangsung cukup lama hingga akhirnya Naruto berdiri dan berkata, "Sungguh murid yang merepotkan."

Hinata tersenyum, dia ikut berdiri dan merangkul leher Naruto. Untuk pertama kalinya, sejak dia mulai berada di kelas akselerasi, Hinata merasakan perasaan sesenang ini. Dan walaupun Hinata tahu sosok Naruto bukanlah sosok manusia, dia tetap merasa senang. Hinata akui, sosok siluman Naruto cukup mengerikan. Tapi disisi lain, sosok itu menyimpan sebuah kelembutan dan kehangatan –cukup untuk membat Hinata nyaman.

* * *

"Tidak ada ciuman sampai lulus?" tanya Hinata. Keduanya kini sedang di kasur. Dengan sedikit perdebatan, akhirnya Naruto mengalah dan setuju untuk tidur bersama dengan Hinata malam itu.

Naruto mengangguk. Dia mengelus pipi Hinata perlahan dengan tangannya yang tertutupi bulu kemerahan. Hinata tidak bisa menghilangkan senyumnya karena geli yang dirasakan akibat sentuhan bulu Naruto.

"Dan tidak ada seks sampai lulus," tambah Naruto. Hinata hanya mengerutkan bibirnya. Dia memang sedikit berharap akan melakukannya dengan Naruto beberapa saat yang lalu.

"Tidak boleh ke rumah bapak kalau bukan masalah mendesak."

"Tapi kalau aku ingin bertemu dengan pak guru..."

"Aku akan sering mengunjungi rumah nenek Ichiraku. Dan juga, di sekolah berlakulah sewajarnya. Kita memang jarang bertemu, tapi jangan sampai sekolah mencurigai kita.

Oh, lalu kalau kau di bully lagi, jangan sungkan melapor. Laporlah ke bapak dulu, baru ke guru walimu."

Hinata tertawa dan membalas, "Bukankah kalau bapak tahu lebih dulu akan mencurigakan?" Naruto terdiam sebentar dan ketika ia menyadari kesalahannya, dia juga ikut tertawa.

"Bagaiman dengan ayah Hidari?"

Hinata terdiam. Dia menggeser tubuhnya lebih dekat dengan Naruto dan mulai bercerita, "Kak Neji...um, sepupuku itu sedang dinas ke luar negeri. Tahun depan baru dia akan kembali. Sampai sekarang kami belum pernah bertemu sama sekali."

Hinata memejamkan matanya, mulai mengantuk. Naruto hanya tersenyum dan membalikkan badannya, membelakangi Hinata.

"Andai saat itu pak guru yang melakukannya," lirih Hinata.

Naruto tidak merespon dan berpura-pura tidur. Dia tentu tidak akan melakukannya. Dia tidak akan merusak masa depan gadis yang dicintainya dengan melakuan tindakan sembrono seperti itu. Naruto tidak habis pikir kenapa orang bernama Neji itu bisa melakukannya pada sepupunya sendiri, membuat sepupunya hamil dan meninggalkannya. Terlebih, saat itu Hinata baru 15 tahun.

* * *

"Kyaaa!"

Naruto terbangun begitu teriakan Hinata masuk menusuk gendang telinganya. Dia langsung bangun dan duduk dikasur. Dia lalu menoleh ke kanan dan mendapati Hinata terlihat panik dengan wajah yang memerah.

"Ayolah, Hinata... kau pikir sekarang ini jam berapa?" Naruto mengucek matanya dan kembali tertidur.

"Pak..pak guru, badannya bagus," gumam Hinata. Perempuan itu diam-diam memperhatikan tubuh Naruto sambil menutup mulutnya dengan tangan. Mendengar gumaman Hinata, Naruto langsung bangun dan menaikkan selimutnya.

"Mesum," ujarnya kepada Hinata. Hinata yang tidak terima di bilang mesum hanya mendengus dan membalikkan badannya sambil berkata, "Enak saja, yang mesum, kan, pak guru."

Naruto turun dari kasur dan beranjak menuju lemari bajunya.

"Siapa, ya, yang mencium, memeluk dan berkali-kali bilang kalau dia mencintai gurunya sendiri," ujarnya sambil mengambil selembar kaos oblong dari lemarinya dan memakainya.

"Oh, iya...yang memaksa ingin tidur sama gurunya juga siapa, ya?" tambah Naruto. Hinata mengerucutkan bibirnya dan berkata, "Itu namanya tanda cinta, pak guru bodoh."

"Haaah? Kau bilang apa?" Naruto tersenyum dan mendekati Hinata. Dia mengacak-acak rambut Hinata dan memukulnya pelan.

"Kalau sudah mendingan, pulang sendiri, ya. Bapak mau ambil cuti," Naruto berjalan menuju dapur, "Tapi sarapan dulu baru pulang, oke?"

Hinata tersenyum. Dia berdiri dan mengekori Naruto, "Pak guru, serasa pengantin muda, ya," ujarnya.

Naruto terdiam dan wajahnya langsung memerah. Dengan sedikit salah tingkah, Naruto berkata, "Berisik, kau, Hinata."

* * *

Naruto memasuki ruangan dan tersenyum. Hari ini adalah hari terakhir sebelum liburan musim panas. Seperti biasa, Naruto berdiri di depan kelas untuk menyampaikan pesan terakhirnya sebelum liburan sebagai wali kelas kepada murid-muridnya.

Namun baru saja Naruto akan mengatakan sesuatu, salah seorang murid yang duduk di tengah berteriak dengan suara nyaring, "Pak guru pakai cincin, teman-temaaaan!"

Sontak, Naruto menjadi salah tingkah. Kelas semakin ribut dan semua nya jadi heboh sendiri. Naruto yang tidak tahan akhirnya menggebrak meja dan berkata, "Diam! Kalian ini, padahal bapak sudah bikin pidato yang bagus. Ribut seperti ini, kalian bakal dikasih tugas tambahan, lho."

Kelas langsung hening. Naruto tersenyum, berdehem dan mulai pidatonya.

* * *

 _ **The End (?)**_

* * *

 _Yooosha, berakhir dengan menggantung. Sengaja, karena memang Mizutto sedang mempersiapkan sekuel dari cerita ini, fufufu..._

 _Terima kasih ya, yang sudah mau baca sampai selesai. Semoga semakin diberkati dalam segala hal :)_

 ** _Oh, iya... yok ayoook, monggo di review di follow di favorite in, siapa tau makin deket sama jodoh eaaaak *apa hubungannya keles, author sengklek* *dilempar batu bata*_**

 ** _Kalau ada waktu luang, monggo di baca cerita Mizutto yang lain, ya. Emang tidak sempurna, tapi tujuannya untuk menghibur. Dan semoga terhibur :)_**

 ** _BYEEE! SEE YOU AGAIN!_**


End file.
